


Manhandling

by FanGirl18



Series: Manhandling [2]
Category: Nagron - Fandom, Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Manhandling, Other, Size Kink, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-02
Updated: 2013-11-02
Packaged: 2017-12-31 07:27:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1028914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanGirl18/pseuds/FanGirl18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>3rd Annual Spartacus Kink Meme prompt; Modern AU - Agron loves being able to pick up Nasir and fuck him against the wall and Nasir finds he doesn't mind either.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Manhandling

**Author's Note:**

> http://spartacus2010.livejournal.com/432545.html?thread=2658209#t2658209
> 
> Prompt for this fic can be found with the link above.

**Manhandling**

Agron has always liked that he's bigger than most everybody he meets. He doesn't really know what started it and he thinks that it wasn't just one thing but that over time he got used to being the biggest, tallest guy and now he likes having that in his personal life as well. Most of the boyfriends he has had didn't like that Agron was like that and tried to change him which didn't work out so up until now he has never had a lasting relationship. Agron and Crixus hated each other at first but after completing the academy their captain, Spartacus wasn't going to deal with their shit any longer.

After beating each other up multiple times their relationship changed and they became friends. Their friendship deepened when one day Crixus's wife Naevia was kidnapped and Agron back the man up when he went lone wolf. There was also the fact that Agron took a bullet meant for Naevia which ended with him having four months of physical therapy. It was at one of Naevia's parties that Agron met her friend Nasir, a nurse.

Just one look at the little man and Agron was lost for many reasons but mainly because there in the flesh was a man that was making his biggest kink come to life. Nasir was small and lithe and all Agron wanted to do at the time was pick the smaller man up and fuck him against a fucking wall but Naevia, who knew him too well, had thrown him a glare and so that didn't happen. Despite Crixus and Naevia's best efforts Nasir found Agron appealing as well so imagine Agron's surprise when at Naevia's next party Nasir cornered him and made the first move. The kiss was full of teeth, heat, passion and everything Agron wanted and more.

Ever since the two could not get enough of each other and soon Agron found himself in his first lasting relationship. The two argued, mainly because Agron was a possessive man who didn't like sharing, but Nasir found he liking it and he liked what followed when Agron got jealous. Agron getting jealous is what led to the current predicament. Since getting together Agron found any and every excuse to manhandle Nasir and fuck him against a wall. The amount of times the two of them fucked against the wall was more then either of them could count. The two had gone to the grocery store earlier for food when a man hit on Nasir. Nasir kept insisting to him that he had a boyfriend and that he wasn't looking for anyone else but the man didn't care and still flirted, well that is until Agron came back from getting the milk and pulled Nasir to him like a wolf claiming it's mate. Once getting home Nasir found himself where he was now.

Agron growled and had picked Nasir up without warning and slammed him against the wall. Nasir could do nothing but wrap his legs around Agron's waist as the bigger man assaulted his neck. Agron bit Nasir's earlobe causing the man to let out an inhumane groan. Nasir's tried to move his hands but Agron growled out and held them above his head in one hand while his other hand joined his mouth in devouring Nasir. This was the part of their relationship that Agron loved the most; being able to pick Nasir up so easily and just take him against a wall and by the moans the other man was releasing it seemed he didn't mind. Agron growled out in anger like usual when he had to release his hold on Nasir's arms to rip their clothes away.

Once the clothes were gone, some having been ripped, Agron didn't give Nasir a chance to move away before he was picking the man up and slamming him back into the wall. Nasir let out a groan and soon the groan came out louder when Agron entered him without preparation. It didn't really hurt because just last night the two of them had fucked but there was a slight sting but Nasir really didn't care. Ever since getting with Agron his whole perspective on sex and relationships had changed and while Naevia had been concerned when she first found out what their sex life was like she accepted it because it was the happiest the two of them had been, those were her words anyway and Nasir couldn't agree more with them.

Nasir tried to move his hands but Agron growled and held them above his head once again as his mouth moved across Nasir's neck. Agron kept up a fast pace and all Nasir could do was moan as Agron took him for all he was worth. It was over for Nasir when Agron bit his earlobe once again and held it in his mouth as he sucked on it. That added with the fast and rough pace of Agron's cock hitting his prostate was too much for Nasir and he came in a blinding haze. Coming back to himself he found that Agron had also come and that he could now move his hands but nothing else. Letting out a shaky breath Nasir lay his head in the juncture of Agron's neck and wrapped his arms around the man.

"I would say to stop being so much of a Neanderthal but I highly doubt that will happen," Nasir whispered curling his hand so that it was tangled in Agron's short hair.

"I didn't think you minded," Agron joked.

"I don't mind but I think our neighbors will," Nasir stated rolling his eyes.

"Don't worry about it I'm a cop," Agron said pulling Nasir's head back.

Nasir would have made some snarky comeback to that but Agron kissed him, effectively cutting off anything he had to say. It wasn't like it was a problem or anything Nasir just didn't feel like having their friends get called and have to come down here just because the two of them made so much noise it should be illegal. Nasir felt Agron bit on his lip and moaned knowing that another round of manhandling sex was soon coming but found he didn't care.


End file.
